Blood On The Trees
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange meets Jane Volturi, togather the two take down Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.


**If you like Bella Swan then click the back button in the top left corner of the screen right now. If you do not like reading about torture and blood do the same! **

**I waned you, if you like Bella and hate torture but choose to read on dont bother leaving negitive comments they will be ignored.**

**This is my first fanfic please dont be too harsh.**

**All characters, spells, and what not belong to either S Meyer or J.k Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Bella Swan was watching her handsome perfect boyfriend glitter in the sunlight that poured between the trees. This was one of her favorite pass times. Nothing could ever ruin it; she could melt her whole life away as she stood before the sparkling vampire. He dazzled her; the sparkles dancing on his flawless pale skin hypnotized her. "Bella, Bella." the sound of Edward's voice broke her trance. "Yes Edward." she reached out and cupped his face in her hands. "Do I dazzle you?" Edward asked "As always." Bella replied. "You'll never stop, even when you're not around you dazzle me in my thoughts."<p>

"Well that's sickening" Jane Volturi exclaimed from behind a near by pine tree. "What? What are they doing?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked "Edward's 'dazzling' her." Jane answered. "Ha! Even Wormtail is more dazzling then that fairy boy!" Bellatrix laughed. "Let's get rid of them." Jane suggested. "Avada Kedevra should do the trick, after a little crucio first, of course." Bellatrix decided. "But he's a vampire." Jane pointed out. "Incendio" Bellatrix smirked "and some splinching." "Hmm… that might work" Jane said. "I'm gonna kill a muggle Voldemort's gonna be so proud! I can bring her body back to Nagni for dinner!" Bellatrix cried excitedly. "Let's go" Jane called. "Not yet!" Bellatrix hissed "Wait for the right moment."

"Edward I want to be with you forever" Bella pleaded "make me immortal… make me a vampire, _please_." "Vampires are monsters Bella, why would you throw your perfect life away to become a beast of the night like me?" Edward frowned "You don't know what it's like to never grow old, to watch the ones you love die right before you and not being able to do a damn thing" "I will soon, I'll be a monster with you… I love no one but you" Bella persuaded. Edward sighed "Alright if you insist, you are my life now Bella." He tilted his head, Bella moved the hair away from her neck. "_CRUCIO_!" Bellatrix shrieked psychotically a sadistic look gleaming in her heavily lidded eyes. Bella fell instantly to the ground twitching and shrieking in complete agony. Jane swooped down and put a lighter to Edward's shirt. In seconds he was engulfed in flames, the smell of burning flesh and blood lifted into the air. Jane stood there waiting patiently (enjoying Edward's suffering) to snap his neck like a pencil. Bellatrix in the mean time stood over Bella shouting crucio over and over, to the point where Bella was to weak to scream, and when she did anyways it felt as if her neck was going split open. Crimson streamed down the almost-vampire's mouth and down to her neck. Blood seeped through her white tee shirt spurting from the open wounds on her stomach. "Edward will save me" Bella whimpered. "Edward will save me" Bellatrix mocked tilting her head slightly to the right. "Eddykins is dead, burned to a crisp" she sang. "No…no" Bella whispered "impossible Edward is too handsome, strong, and perfect to die" "Itty bitty Eddy's taking a _looooong _nappy wappy" Bellatrix sang in her usual mock baby voice. "_Crucio!_" Bella screamed, some more blood spilling from her mouth and ears. To Bellatrix's sadistic deranged pleasure, the muggle began crying blood. Bellatrix cackled, pulled a knife out of her tangled hair, (The woman had a habit of hiding stuff in there) and began carving into Bella's arm. She stepped back to admire her art project. "Isn't my art beautiful Jane?" she asked "What do you think muggle, does Bella earn an A or an F?" The words 'muggle' and 'Mary-Sue' where carved surprisingly neatly across her outstretched arm. "It's absolutely dreadful!" Bella cried "Wait 'til Jacob comes." "Awww, you don't like it, but I worked so hard on it" Bella pouted. "I think it's beautiful" Jane laughed. "At least someone appreciates my work" Bellatrix gave a self satisfied look. She let Bella soak in the pain a little more; she then whipped out her wand, "_Avada Kedevra!_" Bellatrix called. All the life drained from Bella's dull eyes. The ghost of her scream lingered in the air as a quickly fading echo. "Well that was fun" Jane remarked "Maybe we can get rid of that mudblood girl you don't like next." "Ooo good idea!" Bellatrix exclaimed. The two of them walked away talking about there new scheme leaving the two dead lovers side by side soaking in their own pools of blood, dirt, and ashes.


End file.
